London, baby
by TheGirlWhoFlew21
Summary: Blaine goes on a trip to London along with Sam, Finn, Puck and Unique. While the straight guys head their own way, Blaine and Unique goes into a gay strip club to watch a famous stripper named "Porcelain" perform. Though Porcelain is something different, in the most dangerous, delicious way. Warnings: Stripper!Kurt, poledancing. Rated T for strong language (just to be safe).


**A/N: Okay, so this idea just came to me yesterday like 1 in the morning. It's just a Klaine oneshot, no big deal. But it's something. Let me know what you think! (:**

* * *

Blaine had no idea how, but through being so insanely fucking beautiful, Sam had made him agree coming to London with him, Finn and Puck. It was supposed to be a "bro-bonding-trip-thing."

Blaine had hesitated at first, yes they had a good time together, but they didn't share many common interests. But since Blaine had a very massive crush on Sam, all it took was one minute staring into those puppy eyes and he had said yes.

He had forced Unique to come with him though, the only other gay guy in Glee club, just in case the other guys would be too girl crazy. Blaine just couldn't deal with that.

They were just gonna stay for three days, living in the cheapest hotel they could find in London. During those three days Blaine had quickly realized it wouldn't be much sleep going on. It would be partying, girls, getting drunk and more girls.

Blaine was currently sitting on his bed in his hotel room when the door swung open.

"So are you guys gonna join us? We're going to the strip club!" Sam said and made some really sexy body rolls. Puck and Finn cheered behind him.

"Nah, you guys go ahead. I think me and Unique are just gonna do something by ourselves." Blaine said with a smile.

"Boo, you're so boring." Puck complained.

"Well, they're gay, what did you expect?" Finn mumbled behind him.

"Whatever, see you later tonight then." Sam said and then the three of them left, closing the door to their hotel room behind them.

"Why did I even agree on coming with them?" Blaine groaned and let himself fall back onto the bed. Unique laughed.

"Well, I think I might have a way to cheer you up." Blaine flew straight up in the air, eyes wide, that tone sounded way too suggestive for his taste.

"W-What?!" He asked nervously.

"We could go to a gay strip club, I know one around here. It's called Scandals, ever heard of it?"

Blaine released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Unique put a hand on his waist and raised both eyebrows.

"Y-Yeah, that sounds great." Blaine stuttered out.

"I heard one of the most famous strippers are going to be there tonight, he's called Porcelain."

"Yeah, okay."

"Great! Then it's decided." Unique clapped his hands and jumped up and down. Blaine was surprised he didn't break the ten inch heels he was wearing.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Blaine asked, still very unsure himself. Though he let himself get dragged inside by Unique. It was pretty dark in there, a lot of people though. And it smelled like alcohol and sweat. Blaine wrinkled his nose, this wasn't his thing at all.

Unique dragged him over to a table very close to the stage. The stage was massive with a pole in the middle, also it was lots of spotlights. Blaine swallowed thickly, was he just about to see a man take off his clothes? The thought made him blush. It was a strange feeling, but it felt kind of… interesting.

"Oh, it's starting!" Unique squealed when the music started playing.

It was a song Blaine did not recognize, but it had a good beat, a perfect song to… strip to.

Blaine tried to keep his focus on the stage instead of on his heart, which was currently racing in his chest. Why was he so nervous anyway?

Suddenly a spotlight lit up the stage and revealed a man standing there. But it wasn't just some man with abs, this man was fucking… perfect.

He had long, lean legs, currently covered by black leather pants. He was wearing a vest but you could see some of his chest and stomach and the man had abs, real good ones. The man had brown, messy hair and even from afar you couldn't help but to notice those piercing blue eyes. His jawline was sharp and his smirk was outstanding. The man was glowing with confidence. Also, he was very pale, it was like he was reflecting the light.

_Oh, that's why he's called Porcelain._

Then the man started dancing, he was swaying his hips a little at first, teasing the audience. Blaine's mouth already felt dry. The man was his age too, which only made the whole thing worse. Or greater. Blaine couldn't decide.

The man then started removing the vest, he teased with a few buttons before he just ripped the thing open and threw it off, revealing the most perfect, pale, hairless chest. People already shoved money down his leather pants and threw it at him.

He started grinding against the pole, working it like a hooker. Blaine started getting very painfully hard in his pants and he was sweating too, much more than he should.

The man then looked out over the audience, scanning them, his eyes landed on Blaine. The man threw him a grin and then started removing his pants, eyes locked on Blaine. The audience was going wild but the man - Porcelain - didn't even seem to notice.

Blaine was sure his heart had stopped beating and he was gonna die any second now. This beautiful human being was stripping, while looking at _him_ out of all people in this room.

Porcelain then ripped the pants off and underneath he was wearing a very thin thong. It wasn't even a thong, it was less than a thong, but it was still too much clothes for Blaine's taste. He wanted to see this man completely naked.

_Wait, what?_

Blaine crossed his legs awkwardly, the pressure in his pants almost unbearable. He was rock hard, for sure. This wasn't even funny anymore.

Porcelain continued to grind against the pole, grinding his ass up and down while bending his legs. He spinned around it and then the music stopped and so did he.

He grinned at the audience, then looking at Blaine and winked before walking off the stage.

Blaine was numb, he couldn't feel his body. Besides his erection. His mouth was insanely dry and he was sure he hadn't blinked in far too long because his eyes were stinging. His heart still wasn't beating, that was for sure.

"That was awesome, right?" Unique asked, looking over at him.

Blaine couldn't bring himself to answer, he couldn't even move. "How could you do that to me?" He eventually asked.

"Do what?" Unique asked, confused.

"How did you know about this place?"

"One of my old friends owns this place, I use to travel here a lot to visit him and we always hang around here. It's real nice, actually. Why?"

"Wait, you know the owner? Does that mean I can get to meet Porcelain?!" Blaine asked, eyes wider than ever.

"Um, I can't promise anything but I guess I can ask?"

* * *

Blaine was running, he was literally running towards this Porcelain's room after he had gotten the description of Unique's very nice friend (who had hesitated at first but then noticed Blaine's erection and given him directions with a smirk). He ran around everything, down a hall thingy (this place was much bigger than he thought) until he reached the right door. It even said Porcelain on a tag next to the door. He inhaled and exhaled, his heart racing in his chest.

Then he knocked. He had no idea what he was gonna say or do, but he needed to see him again. He had to.

The door opened and Blaine almost jumped up and down out of pure joy when the man's face peeked out of the door.

"Hello?" The man said in a very english accent, with that same grin. He wasn't in his stripper outfit anymore, he was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. But his hair was still messy, a little damp, as if he had taken a shower. And the crazy eye-makeup he had wore earlier was gone.

"Hi…" Blaine said breathlessly.

"Are you here for a private show?" The man asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Private shows? Oh! You mean- no, I'm not. Are you doing those too?" Blaine was surprised, but really, what would you expect? The man is a stripper for god's sake!

The man giggled. "No, I don't. Unless I want to, which I rarely do. I don't sell my body, not further than letting people watch while I grind against stuff." He shrugged.

"Right, yeah, cool." Blaine felt stupid. Why had he come here? What had he expected to get?

"Do you wanna come in?" The man suddenly offered. Blaine's eyes widen.

"Seriously?" He asked in disbelief.

The man only giggled again. "Yes, come on." He opened the door some more and let Blaine inside.

Blaine walked in, it looked like a regular trailer. It was a mirror above a table with lots of makeup placed on it, costumes hanging everywhere, a couch in the corner and a small TV. It was also a small table infront of the couch with a laptop on it.

Kurt sat down on the couch and looked at Blaine who slowly walked over and sat down next to him.

"So, why are you here?" The man asked and started sipping at a soda.

"I… don't really know." Blaine was blushing furiously, his legs still crossed to try to hide his erection. "I saw you staring at me during your little… show."

"Is that so? Did I make you feel special?" The man wore a devilish grin.

"What makes you think that?"

"Your pants." The man's eyes fell onto Blaine's pants.

"I…" Blaine trailed off, too embarrassed to speak.

"Don't be embarrassed, I don't blame you. I have lots of guys in every age who knocks at my door, hard as a fucking rock and thinks that if they pay me enough I'm gonna fuck them senseless. You know what I do? I slam the door in their faces, I rarely let someone in, like I said." The man took another sip of soda. "But I let you in."

"I'm not here for you to _fuck_ me." Blaine felt the need to clear up. "I honestly don't know why I'm here."

"Then can't I? If you don't have any other plans?" Kurt asked and put the soda down.

"Can't you what?"

"Fuck you."

"What?!"

"Can I, Kurt Hummel, fuck you?" The man asked again.

"You- what, why?" Blaine was completely caught off guard.

"Because you're hard as hell, also hot as hell. So? Can I?"

Blaine just stared at him. Was he serious? Did he just mess with him? He wasn't sure, the man, who's name was apparently Kurt, wanted to fuck him? Blaine would have said had said no, but this wasn't like a regular case. This man was perfect and his erection was killing him. Besides, he was in London. This would all be forgotten when he went back to Ohio.

"Fine, you can fuck me." Blaine said and looked him straight in the eyes. What was the harm anyway? He had had a one night stand before.

"What's your name then?" Kurt asked.

"Why do you wanna know that?"

"Because I want to scream it while I come." Kurt purred with a grin.

Blaine's throat went dry again, this man did things to him.

"It's Blaine, Blaine Anderson."

"It's perfect." Kurt said. "May I ask, is this your first time in London, baby?"

"Yeah, yes it is." Blaine admitted.

"Well, then let me promise you that this is one trip you'll never forget." Kurt grinned and then attacked his lips.

The end.


End file.
